


Marid Djinn

by samsarapine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheikh Hakkai Al-Barbera enjoys the exotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marid Djinn

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having way too much fun writing for the [Saiyuki Kink Meme IV](http://istumen.livejournal.com/4008.html). This one was for the prompt _"AU - prince!Hakkai is sold a new man for his harem, Gojyo - exoticism, testing the goods, public fondling, and a sudden role reversal."_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai and all associated characters from the Saiyuki universe are the property of Minekura Kazuya and those to whom she has licensed her creations. No copyright infringement is intended. The author is making no profit from this story.

****

Marid Djinn

 

The woman who served them tea was a work of art: exquisite, delicate, her dark eyes clear and soft, her greeting melodious. After the tea was poured, she played a lute and sang, her voice as lovely as her form.

Abdul Khair al Din was well known for his selection of exotic – and expensive – personal slaves. "My lord, my humble establishment is honoured by your presence. Afifah is not merely chaste by name," he said, his eyes twinkling at the girl, who blushed, "but by God's will and my watchful eye." He turned back to Hakkai. "An _Al'meh_ brings much beauty to one's day."

"She's delightful." Sheikh Hakkai Al-Barbera sipped fragrant tea from the merchant's tiny cup. Inside, however, his heart fell. He'd been hoping for something more… unusual. Exotic. Unique.

Khair al Din nodded and waved a hand at the girl, dismissing her. Hakkai saw disappointment flit across her face and felt a pang himself. She _was_ lovely, and _Alawim_ were highly prized for their learning and their musical skills. Her status wouldn't challenge anyone's ranking in his harem, either, even if he were to take her to bed and get her with child, since she could never be a true wife. And her music was beautiful. The tribe would accept her gladly.

"I'll take her," he said quietly.

"But you look for something more, do you not, my lord?" Khair al Din set his cup on the tea tray and leaned into the pillows of the divan. "I have heard of you, even here. A learned man, a warrior, implacable towards his enemies and generous towards his friends, they say. I have heard that you led a war against the djinn themselves, and won. Indeed, such a one could only be a man with a great spirit."

Hakkai's lips twisted into what others might have called a smile. "A great spirit, you say? Perhaps only a small and empty one."

Khair al Din studied him a moment longer, then seemed to come to a decision. "I may have something that would interest you, my lord," he said. "But it is not without its dangers."

"Dangers?"

"Just as Afifah is pure and chaste, so this one's heart was born into the darkness."

"The darkness." Hakkai frowned. "I don't wish to endanger my people."

"If you are unhappy, are they not in danger already?" Khair al Din asked shrewdly.

He was right, of course.

Khair al Din seemed to sense Hakkai's hesitation. "If it pleases my lord, I will make you an offer. Spend a night in this one's presence. If at the end of it you are still unhappy, I shall give you Afifah as a gift."

"And if I'm… happy?" The thought of happiness was so foreign it sounded almost unpleasant to him.

"Then you shall pay me five hundred gold pieces for them both."

"Five hundred gold pieces!" The price was outrageous.

"Afifah alone is worth more than three hundred. You will obtain the other for a pittance." Khair al Din smiled and spread his hands. "Would you turn down such a generous offer, my lord? What is there for you to lose?"

"Five hundred gold pieces," Hakkai replied dryly. Still, since he'd decided to buy Afifah already, it seemed to be a reasonable gamble. "However, I admit that I'm intrigued. I accept."

"You bring my heart great joy, my lord." Khair al Din bowed his head reverently, then straightened and clapped his hands. "Abdul. Rafid." Two men came from the shadows, both armed with scimitars, Hakkai noticed. Khair al Din was anything but a fool. "Escort Sheikh Al-Barbera to our best guest chamber and see to his comfort. When he is settled, bring him his _concubinus_."

The men looked at him, and Hakkai saw one of them surreptitiously make the sign against evil behind his back. Well, it seemed the evening would be interesting, at the very least. He stood, accepted Khair al Din's bow, and followed the men out of the comfortable lounge and through a maze of hallways.

He quickly lost his bearings. No, his host was anything but a fool.

The room to which they led him was opulent, yet soothing to the senses. Hakkai was bathed in scented water by a young boy and wrapped in a thick towel warmed by the fire. Ornate rugs covered the floor, as did many soft cushions. Braziers both heated the room and provided gentle lighting. The boy sprinkled an herb over the one closest to the silk-draped bed and a pleasant odour filled the air. Hakkai could feel his prick hardening.

An aphrodisiac.

The boy bowed and withdrew, and Hakkai was left alone. He poured himself lemon water from an ice-cold pitcher and reclined on the bed.

What kind of woman was Khair al Din sending to him? Hakkai had heard of women who used chains and whips to subdue and sexually torment men. While mildly intriguing – it might be interesting to witness such a torture – he had no interest in partaking of it himself. Or perhaps she would be a succubus. If so, her dinner would be light, he reflected, amused. His soul was hardly large enough to be an appetizer.

He heard steps in the hall outside his door and stood.

The door opened and Khair al Din entered, followed by several soldiers. Before Hakkai could protest, he raised his hand. "Please, my lord, don't be alarmed. These men are here solely for our protection. You will understand in a moment."

More soldiers, leading a man shackled and in chains, entered the room.

"What is this?" Hakkai asked, his voice deadly.

"A demon, my lord. Or, a half-demon, at least," Khair al Din said apologetically. "We captured him two years ago in the desert near Sakaka. He was nearly dead from heat exhaustion and dehydration."

"A half-demon? Near Sakaka?" Hakkai's brow furrowed. "The marid djinn tribe once plagued that area, didn't they?"

"Until you drove them out, my lord," Khair al Din said. "He was likely a straggler, or was driven from the tribe because of his tainted blood."

"The marid djinn were a small tribe, but fierce," Hakkai said slowly. He walked over to the bound man. "Water djinn. I remember them."

Notched red eyes, slanted and exotic, glared at him. "I remember you," the half-djinn said. "You rode a white horse and there was some blond asshole beside you with a gun."

"Your people attacked the city without provocation," Hakkai said.

"They weren't _my_ fuckin' people," the half-djinn muttered. He continued to glare at Hakkai, who found himself mesmerised by the demon's red eyes and red hair.

They were the colour of the blood that Hakkai had spent so much of his adult life spilling into the desert sands. His jaded cynicism enjoyed the irony: the blood of his djinn enemies made real, in the form of a warrior of rare and unusual human beauty, offered to him for his express pleasure.

"I've never seen anyone like him." Hakkai remembered the warriors he'd fought at Sakaka. "You're not blue."

"Give the man a prize," the half-djinn retorted.

Hakkai smiled. His reaction seemed to take the demon by surprise, and he eyed Hakkai more warily than before.

"Demons spawned from humans rarely exhibit the characteristics of the demon tribe," Khair al Din said. "Legend says you can tell them by their red hair and red eyes – some genetic mutation, no doubt. This one has no magic, though he is stronger than most humans. Please, examine him as closely as you like, my lord. He is clean and carries no diseases. We have left him intact, since half-djinn are known to be infertile." He gestured. The demon froze and then slowly spread his legs apart. "He has been prepared for you, my lord."

Hakkai walked up to the demon. When he came closer, he could see that the slave trembled, though whether from anger or fear he couldn't tell. The half-djinn's skin was golden and smooth; it begged to be touched. Hakkai placed his hand above the demon's heart and felt a ragged pounding under the warm skin and taut muscle.

"His face is scarred."

"He was disfigured when we found him, my lord."

"What have you seen in your life?" Hakkai whispered.

The djinn looked at him, startled, his eyes wide, and seemed to hesitate. The heart beneath Hakkai's hand calmed somewhat, as if a bit of the slave's fear had been allayed by the question. Hakkai slid his hand down the soft skin. A nipple hardened under his touch; the sensitive area on the man's belly twitched when brushed.

No, this man was both less and more than a personification of the blood that Hakkai had spilled. Less, because a human heart beat within him as it never beat within the breast of a djinn; more, because this djinn felt human fear.

Hakkai was surprised to find that the chains on the man's body angered him. A creature this unique should never be chained.

The slave's cock was beginning to rise and a blush spread across the djinn's chest and face. Hakkai took the cock in his hand. It twitched and grew harder. The skin that covered it was like velvet, and a drop of moisture gleamed at the darkening tip where it could be glimpsed hidden under the foreskin.

"Pretty, is he not?"

"No, not pretty." Hakkai gripped the prick firmly and pulled his hand up and down its length. The djinn grunted and sweat beaded his forehead. "But very attractive."

"Bend over for his lordship," Khair al Din said sharply.

The slave met Hakkai's eyes, then ran a tongue over dry lips and looked away as he slowly started to bend.

"That won't be necessary," Hakkai said, placing a hand on the slave's shoulder to stop him. "The rest of you may leave. And leave me the key to his shackles."

Khair al Din seemed startled by the request. "Is that wise, my lord?"

"Wisdom has nothing to do with it," Hakkai said.

"As you wish." Khair al Din motioned, and a soldier placed a golden key on a low table near the door. "My men will be outside," he said. "If you find yourself in danger, you have only to call, my lord." He hesitated. "I don't wish to see you harmed."

Hakkai laughed. "I believe you. And I thank you for your generosity," he added. "We'll talk again in the morning."

"My lord." Khair al Din bowed deeply. Hakkai caught a last glimpse of his concerned expression before the door closed behind them and he was alone with the half-djinn.

The slave made no move to pull away from Hakkai's touch, but some of the defiance returned to his face. "Where do you want me?"

Hakkai released his prick and examined him. "May I offer you something to drink? I'm afraid that all I have is water."

"Are you shittin' me?" The slave stepped back as if Hakkai had raised a hand to strike him. "Aren't you gonna fuck me?"

"Perhaps. Eventually." Hakkai walked over to the pitcher. "But at the moment, I'm thirsty. I thought perhaps you would like a drink as well."

The slave ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Sure. Water's fine." He accepted the glass Hakkai gave him, watching Hakkai closely.

Hakkai smiled and sat on the bed, sipping his own water. He gestured for the slave to come nearer. After a moment's hesitation, the slave came to him and knelt at his feet, setting his glass on the floor.

Hakkai took the man's chin in his hand. "What's your name?"

The half-djinn's eyes flared, but his voice was even. "Gojyo."

"I'm Hakkai." He smiled. "You're quite beautiful, you know." He set down his glass and ran his fingers through the slave's silken hair. "I'd like to kiss you, Gojyo."

"What the fuck's goin' on?" Gojyo whispered. Hakkai didn't think he realised he'd said the words aloud. He caught Gojyo's face between his hands and bent forward, pressing his lips against Gojyo's mouth and moving them gently. After a moment, Gojyo opened his mouth slightly and pressed back. Hakkai dipped his tongue into the warm cavern, withdrew, and then pulled Gojyo closer as he pressed in deep, caressing Gojyo's tongue with his own.

Gojyo moaned, a guttural sound like nothing Hakkai had ever heard fall from a woman's lips.

He drew Gojyo up until they were level, Gojyo's hands on either side of Hakkai's hips, braced against the bed. The chain that stretched between them pressed on Hakkai's hard length. He drew away and took a deep breath; it was all he could do to keep from thrusting into the unyielding metal.

"The key," he said.

Gojyo glanced at the table by the door and then turned back to Hakkai. "You don't need it," he said, running his hands up Hakkai's thighs. He paused when he reached the towel. "I'm a sure thing."

"I won't spend the night with a chained man," Hakkai said.

"What the fuck does it matter?" Gojyo asked. "I'm a slave whether I'm wearin' chains or not." He tried to slide his fingers under the towel, but Hakkai drew further away.

"I see." Hakkai smiled sweetly. "Perhaps you hope to use them as a weapon against me."

"No, I—" Gojyo looked away. "Look. I won't hurt you," he said. "Just leave 'em on."

"Does the thought of freedom frighten you that much?" Hakkai asked softly.

Gojyo leapt to his feet. "Is that what you're offerin'?" he asked, glancing at the door. He kept his furious voice low. "That's _bullshit_, man! If I've gotta do this knowin' I'm a slave, then you have to, too! Leave the fuckin' chains on. Understand?"

"Ah." Gojyo had his pride. Strange as the reasoning seemed to Hakkai, he saw the sense in it. Admiration filled him. "If you feel like that, then of course we'll leave them on."

"Right, then. Just—right." The anger seemed to leave Gojyo abruptly. He sighed. "Now can we just fuck already?"

Hakkai smiled. "Come here."

Gojyo hesitantly approached the bed again until he was directly in front of Hakkai. "Like I said before, where do you want me?"

"Here." Hakkai slid his hands up the back of Gojyo's thighs and drew him closer, opening his legs so that Gojyo could stand between them. He slid his hands higher and caressed the firm cheeks of Gojyo's arse. "Closer." Gojyo shuffled closer and Hakkai smiled at him. Then he dipped his head slightly and took Gojyo's prick in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Gojyo thrust forward and Hakkai grabbed the base of the prick to keep Gojyo from going too deep. He felt for Gojyo's hole with his other hand and pressed the tip of his finger to its pucker once he found it.

Gojyo buried his hands in Hakkai's hair. "Suck it."

Hakkai gladly complied. Gojyo tasted of salt and lemon and cinnamon, and the sound he made as Hakkai sank his finger into the already-slicked hole drew an echo from Hakkai's own throat. He pressed a second finger in and steadily fucked Gojyo with them as he sucked Gojyo's cock, imagining his cock there instead.

Gojyo moaned and pulled away from Hakkai. His prick slid from between Hakkai's lips to snap against Gojyo's stomach, blinding seeking more pleasure. "I'm gonna come if you keep doin' that," he said breathlessly.

"I'd like that," Hakkai said, gently milking Gojyo's cock. "I want to taste you."

"Shit." Gojyo stared into Hakkai's eyes. "Who are you, really?"

"A man. Who wishes to bring pleasure to another man. No," Hakkai immediately corrected himself, "no, who wants to bring pleasure to _you_."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Hakkai admitted. "I just know that somehow, inside, I feel that we're alike. I desire you greatly, Gojyo."

Gojyo allowed Hakkai to pull him forward again. He licked his lips. "Take the towel off."

Hakkai stood, his body brushing against Gojyo's. Without taking his hand from Gojyo's prick, he loosened the towel and let it fall to the floor. He was hard, much harder than he remembered being in quite a long time. He pushed his hips forward and rubbed his cock against Gojyo's. The two pricks couldn't have been more different: Gojyo's was golden and long, with a blood-red head and heavy bollocks, while Hakkai's was thicker, shorter, and nearly purple with blood, his bollocks compact and tight to his body.

"Fuckin' gorgeous," Gojyo breathed. He grasped Hakkai's prick firmly.

Hakkai hissed. "Gojyo."

"Yeah. I'm here." Gojyo inched closer and buried his fingers in Hakkai's hair as he slowly pumped Hakkai's cock. He lowered his mouth to Hakkai's.

The kiss was electric. When they finally pulled apart, both panting, Gojyo leaned his forehead against Hakkai's.

"Fuck me. Please."

Hakkai nodded and they sank to the bed, Hakkai rolling until he lay on top of Gojyo, slowly grinding their hips and cocks together.

"Let me turn over—"

"No. I want to see you."

"My shackles."

Hakkai saw the problem. "Will you allow me to take them off?"

Gojyo froze, his eyes searching Hakkai's. After a moment, he shook his head.

"I understand." Hakkai moved off him, then grasped Gojyo's ankles and lifted them, spreading his legs apart. He ducked under the chain and slid back up Gojyo's body. "I'll need pillows," he said. Once Gojyo was positioned, Hakkai pressed a kiss to his ankle, just above the shackle. "Tell me if I hurt you." He lined his prick up with Gojyo's hole and, taking the weight of the chains on his shoulders while bracing Gojyo's upheld legs, he pressed slowly into Gojyo's heat.

Gojyo hissed, his face contorted with pleasure.

Hakkai kept his strokes slow, pulling almost out and then pressing in deeply. He watched Gojyo intently, sweat trickling from his face and dripping onto Gojyo, their combined sweat pooling into the hollow between Gojyo's collarbones. Hakkai bent to lick it away, pushing in at the same time, and Gojyo gasped.

"Yeah," he groaned. "Oh, fuck."

"Tell me what you feel," Hakkai whispered.

"You're in me," Gojyo whispered back. "So goddam deep inside. I can feel your prick in my fuckin' _throat_."

Hakkai kissed him. "What else?"

Gojyo shook his head.

"What else?"

Gojyo looked up helplessly. "The chains," he finally whispered. "I don't feel them. I c'n hear 'em sliding across your back, but they're not heavy."

"Good." Hakkai grunted as Gojyo pushed up into him. "I don't think I can do this much longer."

"Then fuck me," Gojyo said.

Groaning, Hakkai began to snap his hips forward, his pace quickening. Gojyo wrapped his legs around Hakkai's hips and pulled Hakkai down into a desperate kiss. He plunged his tongue into Gojyo's mouth, imitating their frantic coupling, and pounded harder into Gojyo's body.

Gojyo cried out and froze. Hakkai felt warmth spread between their bodies, but refused to break the kiss. He swallowed Gojyo's helpless sounds, plowing into his clutching heat until Gojyo could only gasp at each fierce stroke.

Then Hakkai was coming. He buried himself in Gojyo, grinding into his heat and feeling waves of come pulse into Gojyo's body. His orgasm seemed to last forever. Throughout each exquisite burst, he could see blood-red eyes watching him, could feel the silk of the blood-red hair knotted in his fists, could hear Gojyo's heart pounding to match his own.

When he was finally finished, he collapsed onto Gojyo's chest and buried his face in Gojyo's throat. He could feel Gojyo's hands on his shoulders. They slid under the heavy chain.

"It's gonna leave bruises."

"I don't care." He turned his head so that he could see Gojyo's face.

Gojyo looked sated and sleepy. A smile played across his lips.

Hakkai smiled back, content to drowse like this for a few moments. He stroked Gojyo's hair.

When Gojyo fell asleep, Hakkai cautiously got up. He went to the bathroom and fetched a cloth and some warm water, cleaning them both. He put the basin on the floor and started to climb back into bed, but paused.

He looked at the key, lying on the table by the door.

It was the work of a moment to fetch it and release Gojyo's shackles. He dropped the chains to the floor as quietly as he could and slipped back into the bed, pulling Gojyo close. Gojyo muttered something in his sleep and nuzzled into Hakkai's arms.

"At least in sleep you'll be free," Hakkai whispered. He kissed Gojyo's mouth and rested his head on Gojyo's chest, where he could hear the steady beat of Gojyo's heart.

He fell asleep, still listening.

*****

Hakkai awoke to find his ankles and wrists shackled and chained.

The room was dark except for the brazier closest to the bed, which flickered weakly, nearly all its fuel spent. He could hear movement near the door.

"Ironic," he said. The sound of movement ceased immediately. "I feared that my responsibilities to my family and my tribe would become heavier after tonight. Now I wake to find those shackles manifested."

The darkness remained silent.

"They'll kill you," he added quietly.

He heard a sigh. "Yeah, I know."

"I don't want that to happen."

"You can't stop me."

"No, I can't." Hakkai stared into the darkness of the canopy that hung above the bed. "But I can ask you to stop yourself. Come with me, Gojyo. I can't offer you freedom, but maybe, together, we can help each other escape."

There was no reply, but a moment later footsteps padded across the room and Gojyo was leaning over him. "That's just – that's fuckin' melodramatic bullshit."

"Oh," Hakkai said, surprised. "I suppose it is, now that you mention it. I apologise. Yet the thought of being together isn't the worst thing in the world, is it?"

"No, it's not."

"Better than dying, surely?"

"But not as good as freedom."

"Ah. And there you have it." Hakkai pondered, trying to ignore the pain that Gojyo's answer woke inside him. "Can I offer you this, then? Will you come with me, as far as you like, then make your escape? They'll still come after you, but your body will at least be swallowed by the desert, not thrown into some rubbish pit."

Gojyo frowned, then his face relaxed. He nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

They stared at each other. Hakkai found himself torn between wanting to remember every detail of the face of the man leaning over him, and wanting to erase the memory entirely.

His heart ached. He couldn't lose Gojyo, but he couldn't keep him, either. The pain would only get worse once he was gone.

Then Gojyo smiled, a smiled that quickly grew wicked. "As far as I like, eh?" He crawled onto the bed, looming over Hakkai. "Then get ready to get fucked, my lord."

Hakkai's heart skipped. Slowly, he felt a smile spread across his face. He reached up, his chains clattering, and drew Gojyo's smiling face down.

"Hakkai," he corrected.

Gojyo's mouth pressed against his ear.

"Hakkai." The word was barely breathed.

Gojyo settled on top of him and Hakkai spread his legs, the chains heavy between his ankles, to make room for him. He moaned as he felt Gojyo's hard length press against his hip.

He had this. It would have to be enough.


End file.
